


Tit for Tat

by jeck



Category: A - Fandom, Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two can play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was in response to a fic meme prompt in the LJ community teamlambliff.  
> PROMPT: there was a ton of hurt/comfort/slave/pain/etc etc in the kinkmeme for aianonlovefest so i want HAPPY sexy times! laughter, sillyness, but hot :-D lambliff ftw

  
Tommy scratches the back of his neck, one hand holding his phone, looking at the screen while he shakes his head. There's the sound of light grumbling, soft, barely heard with him saying something about he doesn't get it and why hasn't it changed.

"Anything wrong?" Adam has been watching him, you see. For a good long time now.

"Someone sent me a tweet and said to turn off my location." He has no idea what that means. "I'm trying to figure it out. They said Glamberts would stalk me." He doesn't get that either but he smirks and Adam likes it. So cute.

Now, Adam, being a master at twitter (let's not talk about twitter fails, okay?), smirks and waves Tommy over. "C'mere. Let me show you how to do that, hmm?" Oh, yes, he'll show him location all right. Adam gave a pat on the seat beside him. Mmhmm. Starting with that location right there.

Still looking down at his phone, Tommy's eyes flick to meet Adam's. He shrugs a shoulder and then approaches. "Show me." He sits down beside Adam and hands his phone over and then Tommy leans in to look at what he's doing.

Adam smirks because Tommy's real close. So close, in fact, that Adam can smell him; soap and shampoo from where his hair cascades down the side of his face and it brushes against Adam's cheek. Mmm. He wonders briefly what Tommy will do if he bites at that ear again. So tempting.

Tommy doesn't move away but he does lift his eyes up to look at Adam's face. "Well?"

Caught looking but that's okay. Tommy doesn't seem to mind. That's one thing that Adam really likes about him. He's so laid back and cool about stuff that little things like him staring at Tommy is never a big deal.

Yes. This isn't the first time he's been caught looking. So what?

"Okay. I don't know how to work your phone so you have to and I'll tell you how to do it." Adam would _love_ to tell him how to do _it_ in so many ways although some of them just may be illegal.

"'kay." Tommy takes the phone back, their fingers brushing as he leans in even closer and puts the phone between them. "I'm on twitter. What now?"

_Oh, please lean in further, oh, yes. Come to mama_. Of course, Adam moves closer too, and their cheeks brush. "You need to go log in and fix the settings." He even points to the screen showing him where to go. See? He knows his twitter!

"Oh." Tommy's brows narrow and concentrates to get to the website, completely leaning against Adam's side now, his arm resting on Adam's thigh while they wait for the page to load. "You know I've been getting really nice replies but some of them are real weird. Some were even angry at me, man. It's funny." Tommy tilts his head and gives him a smile.

And that smile is amazing. Adam can't help but stare at those lips and then Tommy's eyes. He has such pretty eyes even without any eyeliner on. "You shouldn't read all your replies. Trust me on this, honey. There are crazies out there."

What Tommy does is continue to smile back at him and Adam feels something flutter in his stomach. He wants to lean and slowly, Adam does so to close the distance and kiss him but right then Tommy looks down at the screen of his phone. "Here. It's loaded. Now what do I do?"

So near yet so far. _Sigh_. Adam puts his arm around Tommy's shoulder and then pulls him closer in the pretense of him being able to better look at the screen. (Ninja move, baby!) He tells him what to do. He even shows him how to reply and how to send a direct message that once they get back to the main page, all is fixed and Tommy? Oh, Tommy's right where Adam wants him to be.

His hand now rests on the back of Tommy's neck and it takes just a little urging to tilt it toward Adam. "Just remember if you want to send me a message, text me don't tweet me." He makes sure his voice is low and sexy and sultry. Uh-huh. Adam rubs the back of Tommy's head, liking the feel of the short hairs tickling his palm and then he slowly moves in again, licking his lips in anticipation while he pulls Tommy closer.

Oh, _yes_!

"Text you, not tweet you. Right." Tommy is staring at Adam, face unreadable and then he nods before pulling away and standing. "Well. Thanks for helping me out." The usual small Tommy smile is not what he gives Adam. Oh, no. He gives him one full out grin and all Adam can do is stare and forget (at least for that precious moment) that Tommy is no longer against his chest and is now a step away.

So close. So _close_ that Adam could almost _taste_ him.

But then as Tommy turns to walk away, Adam notices that smile sliding into a smirk. What the fuck? Has he just been played?

"Hey!" Tommy turns and Adam sees him quickly rid himself of the expression. Ha! Gotcha! Tommy was no Ninja Adam!

Slowly, Adam smirks back, lifting then waggling a brow. "See you later, glitterbaby." He winks at Tommy, his expression totally telling him that he's on to Tommy and he's taking that challenge.

Two can play this game.

 

~~

 

Tommy likes to flirt, all right? Don't matter who it is. It's his _thing_.

Now, early on during his auditions and more so after he got the gig, he already notices that Adam ... well, let's just say Adam likes to look at him and smile at him and fuck him with his eyes. That's kind of hard to ignore right there.

Anyway. So what does Tommy do? He eye-fucks Adam _back_. Ha!

He lets his hair fall over his eyes and since Adam's a lot taller than him, he'll peer up at him, you know? Fringes of his hair covering one eye and Adam always brushes that back and then leans in to whisper whatever he wants to say to Tommy right in his ear.

The first few times he gets the shivers. Hard not to when Adam's breath blows warm against his skin.

And then more touches came. Oh, yes they did. Adam leans in, puts an arm around his shoulders or across his back but most of the time he'll whisper close to Tommy's ear. He doesn't mind any of it, really. He actually likes the attention. Who won't, right? Not only is he getting attention, he's getting attention from _Adam Lambert_. People would _pay_ to be in his boots.

Sometimes, he thinks, _okay, Adam's gay and I'm not but I've had my dose of gay fun with my friends_, right? So it's not as if he doesn't know what he's getting himself set-up for. Tommy tells himself it's okay. A little harmless flirting, a little innuendo, a little hint of teasing and seduction. Nothing wrong there because it's all in the name of fun ... and Rock and Roll.

He doesn't remember when the whole 'glitterbaby' thing happened. It's probably around the time they spent a few hours just talking about music and bands and Velvet Goldmine. Adam rarely uses the nickname and only when he's really putting the moves on Tommy. Which, wait, that putting on the moves thing sort of happens a lot, to be honest, but the use of the nickname is still scarce. Tommy never knows when it's coming.

Once he hears it, right before he walks away from Adam, he knows it means more than just the nickname. Adam says it with this look in his eyes that Tommy thinks is not only Adam flirting back but it almost looks like a challenge. Huh. Weird, man. But all he does is smile back and wave and then he goes on his way. Doesn't mean he doesn't think about what that look means.

Couple days later they were set to perform, sound check done, costumes on, Tommy stands stage left and waits for their cue. Adam leans down from behind him, his chest warmly pressing against Tommy's back. "Bring it, glitterbaby," Adam says right by his ear and it's the kind of whisper that has Adam's lips touching the shell of his ear and it makes him shiver. Tommy feels Adam's groin rubbing up on him, Adam moving his hips back and forth in a slow, twisting rhythm.

"You bring it, baby boy," Tommy smirks, ignoring the press of their bodies. "Show 'em what you got. We gonna rock the house tonight!" He is pumped up and loving it! This is the life he wants, you know? Rock and Roll.

When he looks over his shoulder, Adam's all calm and shit and Tommy smiles as he looks up and meets those eyes. Adam grins slowly and then he puts both his hands on Tommy's hips and pulls him back. "I'd rather show you what I got." Then Adam moves to squeeze his ass while pushing his own hips forward. Tommy feels that bulge between his legs right between his ass cheeks. He tenses and his eyes widen because damn! Shit just got real.

 

~~

 

The next day finds Tommy arriving in the studio for what he's told will be rehearsals. Adam sends one of those direct message things to his twitter, so there he is, laying his guitar case down and walks around. Hmm. No one's around.

"Hello?" He calls out, walking toward the back rooms.

"In here!" Adam's voice.

Tommy follows the voice and finds Adam in the isolation booth. He gives a small smile and a wave through the see-thru glass from the control room. Adam grins back at him and gestures for Tommy to come in, waving a manicured hand.

"Hey." Tommy walks in the door.

"Close it." Adam whispers because the sound in this room is magnified. That's what it's for. To keep every small sound in, the outside noises out. Tommy closes the door. "Where's everyone?"

"They're not coming."

Tommy's head jerks up to meet Adam's eyes. "I thought we had rehearsals?" He looks puzzled. "Is this because I fucked up and messed up the chords on Whataya Want From Me?"

He watches as Adam's brow rises slowly then he shakes his head with a smirk touching his lips. "This isn't about that, glitterbaby."

Why does Tommy shiver whenever Adam calls him by that name? "Then what's this about." He sticks his chin up, stance defensive already and then Tommy meets Adam's eyes. "You givin' me the boot?"

Adam laughs then takes one long-legged step toward Tommy, which isn't that big of a step considering Tommy doesn't have that much of a place to go with the room being so small -- like, closet small. "You're here because I think it's time you and I have a little talk, hmm?" Adam smirks again and inches even closer.Uh-oh. Why do they need to talk? What did he do?

Tommy hardly notices that he backs up with each step Adam takes until he feels the cool glass of the window press against his back. "Then talk." The bravado's in the voice as it echoes in the room, but it isn't there in the way he still presses himself on the glass or the way his eyes grows just a little bit wider at how Adam is stalking ever closer to him that he is now hovering right in front of Tommy.

There's this smirk that slowly lifts Adam's lips and Tommy watches it, licking his own, anticipating, well, _something_ to happen. Hopefully soon because Adam just standing there, this close, almost upon him is such an utter _tease_ that Tommy finds he doesn't know what to do with himself. His breath hitches, his heart hammers in his chest and he blinks a few times to focus on Adam's face. "What?" He tries for the bravado again but fails, his voice quivering and low.

"You're a tease," Adam starts, his breath blowing warm, minty, over Tommy's face. "Do you have any clue at all what you do to me when we perform? You lean on me but don't look at me. And do you have any clue at all what you look like when you're biting your bottom lip while you play? Then you give me those quick looks when you think I don't see it? Because, I see it, Tommy Joe. I see it. _You_ are a cocktease."

Adam presses up to Tommy who's now pinned to the glass window. He's breathing heavily, doing nothing more than looking up at Adam. "I am not a fucking cocktease. It's -- rock and roll." Yeah. That's what it is. Ha.

"Is it rock and roll that day you fucking teased me when we were trying to figure out your twitter, hmm? That's not rock and roll, glitterbaby. That was cockteasing." Even closer, his lips a hair's breadth away from Tommy and yeah, Tommy's very aware of it.

"That," Adam presses their lips together lightly, "was _you_ cockteasing _me_." And then Adam thrusts his hips forward, pushing against Tommy's belly, his lips moving over his and kissing him heatedly. Tommy, though, pushes his body back even more against the glass, his arms flailing a little before they fall lifeless to his sides. It takes a few beats before his lips move on their own volition, kissing Adam _back_, and shockingly to him, he kisses the man back feverishishly and frantically.

Shit. It's like the AMAs all over again and shit! He's _fucked_.

By the time Tommy feels the need for air, his chest tight, Adam pulls back while biting his bottom lip and tugging at it, Tommy chasing after Adam's lips with his eyes shut tight. The hell? He's panting as he blinks his eyes, finding Adam's and drowning in that sea of blue that's dangerous around the edges, his fingers digging deep when they found purchase around Adam's arms.

"Do you deny it?" Adam asks, smirking, his hands grab on to Tommy's sides, Adam pulling their hips together, rocking it back and forth and there's no mistaking there's an erection there, you know? Holy shit!

"Well?" Adam presses, the smirk on his face deepening, his one hand sliding up to Tommy's waist, fingertips under his shirt, tracing patterns lazily. "You can't say it, can you?" A brow lifts, those lips move closer again and there isn't enough space between them that they share air.

Now how in the hell does Adam expect him to say anything when Tommy here can hardly _breathe_?! Who's teasing who here? But then Tommy throws himself forward, arms wrapping around Adam and then _he_ kisses _him_. Deep and heated. Ha! How's that for a tease?

But then Tommy feels Adam kiss him back again and even takes control that the kiss turns _intense_. Tommy can feel Adam's thigh between his legs and then it's pushing down on his groin with Adam _rubbing_ back and forth, oh, God!

Tommy wants to resist. He wants to push Adam away but he wants to rub up against that thigh. He does none of this shit but instead he falls deeper into the kiss because it's everything all at once. Passion, heat, lust, and Tommy's body becomes pliant, giving in until he gasps feeling Adam's hand right there over his crotch. "_Uuuh!_"

Fuck! Did he just moan? _Shit!_

Adam's hands are quick. Tommy doesn't realize it until he feels that whiff of cool air on the heated skin of his ass, his groin, his thighs and then he jerks when Adam's fingers curl around his cock. He feels the cold metal of the rings on Adam's fingers and when that hand starts to _move_, the strokes are rough, the rings giving it a rougher, cooler sensation that mixes with the warmth of Adam's hand. It feels fucking _amazing_.

His hips rock toward that hand, thrusting into it, and Tommy can feel Adam's smile on his lips, pulling back and tugging at his bottom lip again, the hell?!

"Turn around." Jesus H. Christ! Adam's voice is fucking low and sexy as hell. Tommy blinks up at him and nods mutely, leaning against the glass and turning around. He's long since given up being coherent.

Tommy is now reduced to a hard cock with a hunger for Adam.

Pressing his hot, flushed face to the cool glass, misting where his warm breath blows, he angles himself, tiptoeing, ass jutting out. No mistaking what his body needs, what his subconscious _wants_. Fuck.

"You want this." Adam's voice is sure, confident, breath blowing warm right by Tommy's ear. He licks his fingers, a hand slipping down between his ass cheeks, rubbing and teasing. "Have you done this before?" And to his surprise, Tommy's nodding his head, admitting he's not exactly inexperienced.

"Good." And then Adam pushes that finger in and Tommy's whole body jerks that he slams against the glass hard enough to make it rattle. "Shh..." Adam whispers, nipping at his ear and then Adam's mouth? Good, God, that mouth slides down the side of his neck and he can feel _teeth_, its sharpness dragging against his skin.

"Adam...?" Tommy feels like he's melting in the heat, his legs wobbly his hips rocking to take now two fingers, maybe three, and they're slick with something cold and wet. Over the roar of his own rushing blood in his ears, Tommy hears a tearing of a package and he forces his eyes open, looking over his shoulder at Adam who has that condom package still clamped between his lips. Adam meets his eyes and he grins this wicked grin that makes Tommy shudder. "Fuck."

"I told you I was going to show you what I got, baby. Been waiting for this for a while." Those fingers disappear and then Adam's nudging something fucking _huge_ against Tommy. One arm wraps tight around him, pulling him closer while he feels Adam's hand pushing between his thighs.

"Breathe, honey," Adam urges and Tommy follows, groaning as he feels that hard cock pushing inside him. "Fuck, you're _tight_." Adam's breath hitches and Tommy feels it, right before his own breathing stops at a sharp gasp, feeling Adam sink inside him.

"Oh! Fuck! Oh_fuck!_" Tommy feels himself open up, pushing back to take Adam's length inside him and he thinks he's going to fucking pass out. It's hot and intense and it hurts and it's _good_.

"Hold on to me, baby." Adam tightens both his arms around Tommy who braces himself on the glass. The thrusting starts with Adam pushing up while he pulls Tommy's body down. His head feels like it's spinning and it's so fucking good, the pain only in the fringes now, feeling the heat move in and out of him, filling him over and over.

"You feel good," Adam pants, "I knew you would." And then he nudges Tommy's face with the tip of his nose, catching those lips and kissing him so hard and deep that he's even more dizzy with it.

A hand wraps around his cock, Tommy moving over Adam, too, pushing against the glass to meet Adam's hips, his toes tipping up as he's pitched forward with each inward, upward thrust. His head falls back, leaning against Adam's shoulder, their movements rough and not entirely in sync. It's erratic and awkward but it doesn't fucking matter. Tommy's close. Fucking close. He can feel the tension from the small of his back and between his legs and he gasps out Adam's name. _"Aaaadaam--!"_

"Coming, baby?" Adam murmurs against his cheek, his hips slamming hard against Tommy's that the sound of skin slapping on skin echos in the booth, magnified, loud and deafening. "Come for me. Come on," he groans and then Tommy cries out, his lips fall slack, his breathing in gasps and he's spilling wet and hot and thick with each pull of Adam's hand on his cock.

Adam milks him dry and then a still slick hand touches his belly to steady him with Tommy trembling so much. Then the movement turns fast, desperate, Adam snapping his hips hard and quick and then he's groaning against Tommy's back. His lithe body Adam practically picks up and pounds down on his cock until he's shuddering behind him, coming with a moan that sounds almost musical in the echoing booth.

Both of them collapse over the glass, struggling to breathe, Tommy reaching behind him, a hand to Adam's hip to keep him there, still inside him. He turns his head and stares at Adam's face; cheeks flushed, freckles even more prominent even past the make-up, his eyes dark and lustful.

It's that lazy grin from Adam that snaps him from the stare. Fuck yeah, Adam's beautiful.

"How long?" Tommy asks quietly, hissing as Adam pulls out of him, watching as the man pulls the condom out and ties the end.

"How long have I wanted you or how long have I known you wanted me?"

Oh, Tommy wants to wipe that smirk off Adam's face. Real bad, man. Real fucking bad. Only he wants to do it with his mouth, his lips. Kissing him. Damn! He scoffs and then he's pulling his boxers then pants back up and Adam does the same. Fuck, his ass kind of hurts and it'll be annoying as fuck to sit down he bets. "You said you'd wanted to do this for a while so I'm asking you." He takes in air, still having a hard time breathing, his heart still beating pretty loud in his chest. "...how long have you wanted to fuck me?"

Adam laughs breathlessly. "Since your audition, are you kidding? But I have to be professional -- but then you started flirting--"

"I did not flirt!" Ew. Tommy had come on his shirt now. Damn. He has his head ducked and he's looking at that wet spot on his shirt until Adam tilts his head up with a finger under his chin.

"Look at me and say that again." Somehow Adam manages to look perfectly unruffled. How in the hell?

"Uhm. I did not flirt." Ha!

Adam raises a brow. "Sure you didn't." He's smiling. "You like me, glitterbaby. Admit it. You find me sexy and attractive and hot."

"I won't go that far." He peers up at Adam, long lashes and lined eyes staring into his and it feels like he's melting. "Maybe a little." Tommy mumbles his cheeks flushing and then he buries his face with a press to Adam's chest.

"I knew it." Adam laughs and then he's pulling Tommy in an embrace, wrapping tight around him. "Cocktease."

"Am not." Tommy chances a look up and sees Adam smiling down at him. He smiles back and then tries to hide it.

"You are and I don't think I want you any other way," Adam then dips his head and kisses Tommy's lips and this time it isn't frantic or fast or desperate. It's nice and sweet and, dare Tommy think it? ...full of promises. They stay that way, kissing in the now quiet booth for a very, very long time.

Yeah. This isn't how the game is supposed to be played and shit just got real all right ... and Tommy kinda likes it.

~~

 

It's late and Adam checks his twitter for the umpteenth time that night. He keeps looking over at his DMs and smirking. As much as he's told Tommy to text and not tweet, he still tweets anyway. The boy is addicted to it now, too.

Their personal tweets are mostly a series of exchanges. Usually Adam tweets one word:

_Rehearsal_

The next tweet is the time and place.

Tommy usually tweets back a quick, _See you there!! :)_ with a smiley face and his apparent love for exclamation points, much like Adam does, too.

Today though ... today, to Adam's surprise and delight, it's he who receives a direct message from Tommy.

One word. A question.

_Rehearsal?_ and then a _;)_ that makes Adam laugh. Quickly he replies with a time and a place and now, well, now here they are and Adam finally puts his phone on silent. There will be no twitter parties tonight.

He crawls back in bed and reaches for that nice, warm, slender little thing sleeping under the covers. Adam nuzzles the back of Tommy's head and kisses the nape chuckling softly when Tommy snuffles and turns and snuggles against him.

Tenderly, careful not to wake, Adam kisses Tommy's lips then settles as they nestle together in bed. Adam then closes his eyes thinking, Tommy is his little cocktease, his glitterbaby, and then he falls asleep with a smile.

Yeah ... Adam has Tommy right where he wants him all right.

Game over.  



End file.
